toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald's Dreamland
Donald's Dreamland '''(sometimes abbreviated '''DDL) is a neighborhood that lies on the northern border of Toontown. where all Toons retire for a well earned rest. Unfortunately, this is also where you'll encounter some of the biggest, nastiest, most dangerous Cogs. It takes skill, determination, and most of all teamwork to keep this neighborhood safe for weary Toons. The Cogs range from levels 6-10. The street Pajama Place is where the Cashbot HQ is located. Also in that street is mostly filled with Cashbots. Lullaby Lane, however, has equal amounts of Lawbots, Cashbots, Sellbots, and Bossbots. So you better have a lot of Gags to fight the Cogs on this street! Careful, don't fall asleep! There are Cog Buildings to take down and Cashbots to defeat. Try not to wake up Donald, since it's never a good idea to wake a sleepwalker! You may see some new cogs here, and you better be prepared for some unusually difficult Cog Buildings! Playground This place is like jumping on the biggest bed in Toontown - because it is! Check out the Trolley for the most challenging games around, then stock up your gags at Goofy's Gag Shop. The treasures in the playground (ZZZs) restore 12 laff points. The dreamiest outfits can be found at the local Clothing Shop, and every Toon knows that the best Doodles are at this Pet Shop. Drop by the Toon HQ and wake the officers for some thrilling Toontasks, and take a well earned break at the laziest fishing pond in town. So get down to DDL and have the time of your dreams! ToonTasks 1 Point Laff Boost Powers Erge 2 Point Laff Boost Lawful Linda 3 Point Laff Boost Rocco 4 Point Laff Boost Zari Small Backpack (60) Susan Siesta Carry 150 Jellybeans The Countess Teleport Access To Donald's Dreamland Drowsy Dave Cashbot Suit Pieces Nat Smudgy Mascara Teddy Blair William Teller Honey Moon Nina Nitelight Dreamy Daphne Sandy Sandman To see all Toontasks, click here. Once all these tasks are done, all you need to do is finish the Lawbot suits tasks in The Brrrgh, which involves simply getting an external temperature sensor from cogs on every street in Toontown, then go get a bossbot suit later too, then when you finish those, you will get just for fun toontasks. Streets Lullaby Lane Pajama Place Percentage of Cogs Below is a table of the streets and percentage of cogs on those streets. Trivia *It's the only neighborhood with only 2 streets **In old Toontown, there was another street named Rock-A-Bye Road, which was replaced by Pajama Place. *There are only two streets; one leads to Cashbot HQ, the other to Minnie's Melodyland, therefore, DDL is a peninsula, if you don't count the Cashbot HQ. *It is a very difficult location. *Many Toons go there in Nutty River because of beanfests. *It has the hardest Cog Buildings. *Unlike any other playground, its always nightime in DDL. *Almost all neighborhoods execpt Donald's Dreamland, let toons train for their new gag track, mostly in DDL you only build up your suit parts for your Cashbot Suit, Lawbot Suit, and Bossbot Suit. *This is the only playground where the NPC talks in a bubble, excluding Pluto on some holidays. *Big cogs in Field Offices there take away 30 laff. Category:Neighborhoods Category:Playgrounds Category:Locations Category:Donald's Dreamland